creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:IAnna7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Are You Still There? (chatroom) page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:51, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: It really depends on the tone of the comment. For a comment to be deleted it usually has to be either malicious, completely unrelated to the story, or claiming that a fictional story is true. Here is our commenting policy - Comment Policy. Let me know if you have any other questions. Jay Ten (talk) 12:32, August 31, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:45, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 09:33, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: I looked over your deleted stories, and I see issues with punctuation/very dry wording/formatting/underdevelopment. Dialogue punctuation goes inside the quotes, you can't have two speakers in the same paragraph, etc. Please read over our How to Write Creepypasta page, writing advice pages, style guide, and consider using our writer's workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 12:23, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:49, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism You've been blocked for 2 weeks for vandalizing pages. Vandalism is considered a very serious offense here and will not be tolerated. I strongly suggest you use this time to consider why vandalizing pages is a bad idea, and also review our Vandalism Policy, because next time you do so, your block will be expanded to a month. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:41, September 11, 2016 (UTC)